Best Babysitters ever
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Jack and Mark get to babysit Matt and Amanda's little one Luna


Matt and Amanda were relaxing in their living room with Luna silently sleeping away on her blanket surrounded by cute teddy bears and little toys. Matt's phone rang he answered before Luna could wake up from the loud ring. It was Matt and Amanda's nanny. "Hello, Mr. Fredrick I can't make it tonight to babysit little Luna. Something came up with my family."

"Oh, Jen that's ok me and Amanda can find someone else to babysat don't worry about it go ahead and take care of whatever issue you have with your family." "Ok, thank you Mr. Fredrick I will be back to my duties by this weekend." "Ok, Jen have a good day."

"Who was that babe?" "Oh, it was Jen she can't babysat Luna tonight I guess we have to cancel our plans with the team edge boys." "Oh, no don't worry I bet we can find someone else." Matt got up and paced around the room thinking of who he could call to babysat little Luna.

Then it hit him Mark and Jack could babysat her they love babies and all, so Matt pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Mark's phone.

Mark was sitting at his computer and Jack was in the living room watching some TV when he heard Mark's phone ringing Mark was doing a YouTube video so Mark's phone was sitting on the coffee table. Jack picked it up seeing it was Matt. "Hey Matt, what's up?" "Oh, hey Jack is Mark around?"

"Yeah, but he's doing a lets play right now, so I can give him a message for you or something?" "No, its ok I needed to talk to both of you but that's ok just tell him for me when I'm done. "O, ok what's up then Matt?" "Well are you two busy tonight for a few hours?" "Um, no why?" "Would you two be able to watch little Luna for me and Amanda we have some meetings with the Team Edge guys to talk about the new office space for the channel. An office is no place for a baby to be so we can't bring her and our nanny can't watch her tonight."

Jack smiled on the phone "oh, sure Matt me and Mark wouldn't mind watching little Luna you can bring her over don't worry and we will keep Lego and Chicka in the kitchen so they don't bother her. "Ok, thanks Jack we knew we could count on you two." Jack smiled "of course Matt, ok we'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah, see you in a few" Matt hung up and smiled at Amanda "ok we got some babysitters Mark and Jack will watch little Luna tonight. Amanda nodded "ok cool, well let me get her bag ready and everything." Matt nodded and picked up Luna as she was waking up for her nap and he went to feed and change her.

Jack waited until he heard Mark do his outro and Mark walked out to the living room and smiled at his boyfriend who was smiling back at him. "Why do you look so happy and did my phone ring I swear I heard it ring?" "It did." "Oh, who was it?" "It was Matt he asked us if we can babysat little Luna for the night."

"Oh, ok that's fine we have yet to meet the little one so it will be nice to meet her." Jack smiled and hugged his boyfriend "yeah, I love little babies there so cute and all it will be a fun night." A few hours later the doorbell rang and Mark got up and answered it while Jack was in the kitchen making dinner.

Jack heard it was Matt and Amanda dropping off Luna he put the lid over the spaghetti he was making and let it cook and walked into the living room to greet Amanda and Matt and Luna.

"Hi guys, so is this little Luna, gosh she's so adorable." "Yup, we wont be gone to long maybe like four hours tops so we will be back by midnight and she will mostly just sleep so just keep an eye on her." "Did she eat already?" "Yes Amanda fed her already before we came over so she is all good only thing she may need a changing later, hope that is ok for you two to tackle."

"Yeah, we can do it, right Markimoo." "Yes its fine." Jack wrapped his arm around Mark's waist and snuggled into him "we get to play parents for a night, I'm so excited!" Matt and Amanda shared looks and smiled at the men in front of them "ok you two we got to run Joey and Bryan are waiting for us at the office so we will see you in a few hours. Matt kissed the top of Luna's soft head and Amanda did the same.

Jack held little Luna in his arms and she looked up at Jack and smiled her brown eyes shining at Jack's green hair, she reached up and tried to pull it. "Ah, no we don't try to grab for Jackaboy's hair, now come on why don't we just go sit and relax on the couch."

Mark sat next to him "here babe you hold her for a few minutes I need to go check on dinner." Mark nodded and Jack put Luna in Mark's arms and Mark held her head and cuddled her to his chest. Luna gripped Mark's green Reptar T-shirt and she smiled into Mark's embrace. Little Luna fell asleep to the soft beat of Mark's heart.

Jack was finishing up in the kitchen making up plates for the both of them. Jack looks through the opening of the kitchen and saw Mark with Luna on his chest that was sleeping away. "Babe, dinner's done, go ahead and put her in the crib." Mark nodded gently and placed Luna gently in the crib letting her sleep with a music box playing a soft medley.

Mark looked at Luna one last time to make sure she was asleep and comfy and he walked over to the table and sat down with Jack and ate their supper. "Markimoo, I want to adopt a baby." "Mark almost choked on a meatball "what, a baby is a lot to take care of Jack I mean I know we are just babysitting tonight but could u image us with our busy YouTube times and all to raise a baby."

Jack sighed "I know Mark but I really want one seeing Luna here and everything it just makes me want one" as Jack looked at him with puppy dog eyes." "Ok… stop giving me the look maybe down the road we can figure something out to apot a baby for now lets just take it slow and be babysitters."

After Jack and Mark had their dinner Luna was still sleeping in her crib so Jack and Mark decided to relax on the couch and snuggle up to each other. Jack was lying on Mark's chest slowly falling asleep to the soft sound of his heartbeat and soon both men were out.

A loud crying woke Jack up and he looked at Luna who was crying her eyes out "Mark, Mark! Wake up!" Mark woke up and heard Luna crying "oh no, come on lets see what she wants.

Mark got up and picked up Luna gently and found the issue to the crying "uh oh someone has a messy diaper did Luna make boom, boom ok let Uncle Markimoo clean you up." Jack just giggled at his baby voice and Mark cleaned and changed Luna and she still wouldn't stop crying.

"Oh, Luna bug why you still crying, shhh it's ok." Mark tried bouncing her around and making silly faces. "Nothing is helping, Matt and Amanda will be here soon they don't need to see us with a crying Luna." "Here hand her to me I have an idea." Mark handed Luna over to Jack and Jack sat on the couch and lay Luna back on his chest and sang a song his ma used to sing to him as a baby. Luna's cries started to sustain and she tightens her fist around Jack's finger and Mark joined in the singing.

Luna was out like a light and Mark smiled and lay his head on Jack's shoulder and Jack smiled at him and kissed his nose and they both looked down at Luna who was sleeping peacefully on Jack's chest. Her little head moving up and down with each breath Jack took.

"Best babysitters ever" Jack whispered to Mark as his eyes felt heavy and he fell asleep with Mark sleeping on his shoulder. It was nearing midnight and Matt and Amanda let themselves in and Amanda smiled and put a hand to her heart at the scene in front of her and she had to take a photo.

Matt just smiled and dare not to wake the boys and Luna, he gently walked over and picked Luna up and put her on his chest so she kept sleeping and Amanda nudged Jack and he woke up and smiled. "Hey guys, back so soon." "It's midnight silly she must of knocked you guys out eh?"

Jack laughed "Yeah, she's great she only cried once after we changed her and then me and Mark sang her to sleep." "Aww guys that is adorable, ok we are going ot get this little one home, goodnight guys."

Mark woke up hearing voices and smiled as he saw Matt and Amanda heading out with Luna. Jack got up off the couch and put out his hand "come on Markimoo let's go to bed.

Mark smiled and followed Jack to their bedroom and they headed off to bed.

The end.


End file.
